


Память тела

by ohne_titel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Dark, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Time Loop, but a few heartwarming moments, everyone dies over and over
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они пробираются по руинам Шиганшины к подвалу Эрена, и Ривай наконец-то может с уверенностью заявить, что все катится к чертовой матери.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Память тела

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [muscle memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098877) by [murakamism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakamism/pseuds/murakamism). 



> Бета перевода: sant@_lucia  
> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

Они пробираются по руинам Шиганшины к подвалу Эрена, и Ривай наконец-то может с уверенностью заявить, что все катится к чертовой матери.

Он рубит огромные руки и затылки с хирургической точностью. Он пытается подавить панику, которая начинает подкатывать к горлу. Не время бояться. Думай, Ривай, думай…

Ривай уходит в разворот, погружает клинки в шею десятиметрового титана, а потом летит.

Раздается чей-то визг. Из жирных пальцев отвратительного монстра торчит окровавленный зеленый плащ.

Ривай бежит вперед, взмывает, чтобы остановить еще одно чудовище. Рядом, откуда ни возьмись, появляется другой титан, поменьше, и не успевает Ривай оглянуться, как тот хватает за волосы темноволосую девчонку из одного выпуска с Эреном.

Она кричит, плачет, отчаянно размахивает клинками, но титану все равно.

Она ему на один укус.

Ривая мутит.

Армин должен был пробраться к подвалу, но его загнали в угол два девианта. Армина должна прикрывать Микаса, но ее не видно, и Ривай едва уворачивается от хватки очередного чудовища.

Он приближается к Армину, готовый поддержать в любую минуту. Рядом радостно улюлюкает ухмыляющаяся Ханджи.

Они ловко снуют между огромными тупыми кусками мяса. Оба выкашивают по пути самых беспокойных, но, как только Армину удается выбраться, их замечает целая толпа.

Ривай подталкивает Армина в сторону подвала, и мальчишка послушно бежит со всех ног. Он пытается открыть дверь дрожащими руками, и тут из-за обрушившейся крыши появляется огромный глаз.

Армин открывает рот в беззвучном крике.

Он не успевает даже достать клинки; титана на подлете убивает Ханджи.

На улице раздаются тяжелые шаги, и Ривай знает, что им нужно поторопиться.

— Армин! — кричит Эрен. Ривай оборачивается и видит, как Эрен летит защищать друга с клинками наготове.

Одной проблемой меньше, надеется Ривай.

Титан протягивает к нему огромную руку, но Ривай уворачивается и перерубает ему шею. Другие тут же бросаются к нему, пытаясь поймать, пока он вьется среди них, как надоедливая муха.

Он готов убить очередного монстра, но что-то вдруг хватает его за трос, и Ривай дергается назад. Он оборачивается, пытаясь уклониться.

На его пути возникает ряд огромных зубов.

Титан перекусывает его, и Ривай чувствует боль, разрывающую его пополам. А потом опускается тьма.

***

 

Ривай просыпается в своей постели и открывает глаза. Такое чувство, что его ударили под дых, но потом он делает глубокий вдох, и все приходит в норму.

Он поворачивает голову и видит Эрена, свернувшегося рядом. Видит его спящее лицо и протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться щеки, убедиться, что тот настоящий.

Он настоящий. Тихое дыхание Эрена щекочет пальцы Ривая.

Что это, мать его, было?

Сон? Какой-то кошмар? Разве они все не сдохли?

Ривай лежит неподвижно, словно застыв, еще пару минут. Солнечный свет ползет по его подушке, и он знает, что пора вставать.

В конце концов, завтра — экспедиция в Шиганшину.

Ривай сглатывает комок в горле и усилием воли справляется с тяжестью в груди.

***

 

Все в порядке, насколько что-то вообще может быть в порядке, если речь идет о вылазке на территорию, кишащую титанами.

Они направляются в район, где когда-то жил Эрен, вдалеке уже виден его полуразрушенный дом. Конечно, вокруг шарятся титаны, слишком много титанов, но их вообще слишком много.

Ривай замечает знакомого урода и чуть не давится воздухом. Чудовище неуклюже идет ему навстречу, протягивая гигантские руки.

С трудом верится, что он позволил этому отвратительному монстру себя сожрать.

Ривай разрубает его шею чуть сильнее, чем обычно, и титан молча падает. На периферии зрения появляется еще пара, и он бросается на них с привычной легкостью, клинки проходят сквозь плоть, не встречая сопротивления.

Армин торопится к дому Эрена, Микаса следует по пятам, уничтожая титанов на своем пути. Слишком много всего происходит одновременно, и когда Ривай взлетает с очередного трупа, вспыхивает ослепительный свет, а потом раздается рев.

Эрен трансформировался.

Они дерутся, вдалеке слышны чьи-то крики. Краем глаза Ривай замечает, как Армин наконец-то исчезает в подвале дома Йегеров.

Он вращается и вращается, плащ за спиной развевается на ветру. Ривай с шумом приземляется на крышу, уворачиваясь от огромных лап, и снова взмывает в воздух, чтобы нанести еще несколько смертельных ударов.

От рева Эрена воздух звенит, и Ривай оборачивается. Мальчишку окружают четыре титана разных размеров, вот-вот сожрут; Ривай инстинктивно двигается в его сторону, полосует тварей, облепивших Эрена, помогает ему выбраться, чтобы они наконец смогли вернуться домой живыми…

Крик Армина звучит пронзительно и резко; в нем слышится не только страх.

Ривай резко оборачивается к разрушенному дому Йегеров, где титан с искаженным лицом просовывает руку в дверной проем. Микаса молча его убивает, и в дверях появляется Армин. Руки у него заняты рюкзаком.

Только тогда Ривай замечает, что задержал дыхание.

Под ногами Эрена погибает пятиметровый титан.

Вот и все, думает Ривай. У них все-таки получится выбраться отсюда живыми. Армин карабкается по развалинам в обнимку с переполненным рюкзаком.

Вдалеке что-то грохочет. Это звук тяжелых шагов, медленных и расчетливых, и он постепенно приближается.

Ривай видит его в полете, перед тем, как обрушиться на очередного титана. Тварь худая и высокая, выше всех, что попадались ему до сих пор. Титан ли это вообще? Да, кто же еще.

Он похож на обезьяну, длинные руки лениво раскачиваются, с легкостью отбрасывая солдат с дороги. Одна из рядовых пытается напасть, но тварь смотрит на нее с блеском в глазах. Ловит в мохнатый кулак и забирает у нее клинки.

Тварь смотрит на женщину, поблескивая маленькими глазами, и Риваю знаком этот взгляд… она издевается.

Женщина душераздирающе кричит и замолкает, когда тварь ломает ей спину. Она падает на землю, и гротескное, неестественное волосатое чудовище вдруг оборачивается и смотрит Риваю в глаза.

На одно мгновение между вдохом и выдохом все замолкает.

Микаса кричит, это боевой клич, и Ривай снова бросается в полет, уворачиваясь от ударов. Он кромсает шеи троих титанов, а потом оглядывается и видит, как тело Микасы с громким хрустом врезается в дымовую трубу.

Микаса обмякает, и Армин бросается на титана, который на нее напал, но за ними по пятам следует стая чудовищ, и Ривай думает, что твари, должно быть, выскочили из-под земли, потому что он точно их не ожидал.

Раздается мучительный стон, и Ривай продолжает отчаянную пляску в воздухе, продолжает полосовать титанов налево и направо, чувствует, как начинают ныть запястья. Чудовищ слишком много, и волосатый титан просто стоит с улыбкой на лице. Руки его перепачканы в крови.

Ривай почти соскальзывает с крыши, а потом снова бросается вперед, но замирает, когда видит, как мимо пролетает оторванная голова.

Лохматые каштановые волосы, остроконечные уши. Из обезображенного рта вываливается язык.

Голова Эрена врезается в дом, его огромные глаза ничего не видят.

Когда Ривай поднимает голову, он видит, как Обезьяноподобный улыбается снова и снова.

Ривай кричит.

Он даже не замечает, как начинает кричать. Ривай бросается вперед, обнаженные клинки сверкают в его руках. Он убивает титанов, которые встают у него на пути, и Обезьяноподобный становится все ближе, все больше-

К нему тянется рука. Он уворачивается, вращаясь, и отрубает титану голову. Где-то рядом кричит Армин, и его охрипший голос разрывает кровавую пелену, застлавшую глаза. Эрен мертв, мертва и Микаса, но они знают, что было спрятано в подвале, и, возможно, этого достаточно.

Он не позволит им умереть впустую.

Ривай двигается к Армину, спасает его от двух особенно шустрых титанов, но тут раздается глубокий голос, от которого дрожит воздух, дрожат кости:

— Нет, нет, нет, — почти цокает языком тварь, и Ривай вздрагивает.

Обезьяноподобный вдруг оказывается прямо перед ним и с легкостью перехватывает Ривая в полете. Ривай с рыком разрубает длинные пальцы, чтобы освободиться.

На мгновение он видит синее и красное, а потом что-то тянет его за ноги, и он задыхается.

Он болтается в руке у Обезьяноподобного. Баллон с газом зловеще трещит.

Тварь роняет его, и Ривай пытается сдвинуться в сторону крыши, но ничего не получается. Он падает, и падает, и пытается выпустить тросы, но тросов нет.

Ривай чувствует всем телом пронзительную боль, а потом опускается тьма.

***

 

Ривай резко просыпается.

Он жив, он не спит, он лежит под тонким одеялом.

Он поворачивает голову и видит Эрена, свернувшегося рядом. Тот медленно открывает глаза — такие яркие, что Ривай на мгновение слепнет.

Ривай видит вспышку смерти, видит пустые огромные глаза титана, открытый окровавленный рот.

Он моргает, и этот образ исчезает, как и не было. Есть только Эрен, сонный красивый Эрен, который улыбается ему.

— Доброе утро, — хриплым спросонья шепотом произносит он.

В животе у Ривая сворачивается чувство вины, и он на мгновение перестает дышать.

Очередной дурной сон? Очередной кошмар? Он был слишком настоящим. Совсем не похоже на сон.

Сон это или реальность, Ривай знает одно: он подвел Эрена.

Он закрывает лицо руками и сдерживает тошноту, подкатившую к горлу. Получается плохо, тупая боль разъедает внутренности. Прошлое не изменить, но оно кажется таким настоящим. Ривай — ничто, он ничего не может сделать, никого не может спасти.

Подумать только, он потерял все, чтобы стать сильнее, но даже этого оказалось недостаточно.

Эрен обнимает его, и руки его сильные и уверенные. Ривай смотрит в широко распахнутые зеленые глаза, видит в них тревогу, замечает складку между бровей.

Он вздыхает.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Эрен, придвигается еще ближе, и Ривай ему позволяет. Он смотрит на Эрена и старается не представлять его мертвым и окровавленным.

— Я тебя не подведу, — говорит Ривай. Дотрагивается до щеки Эрена, его мягких губ.

На долю мгновения тот выглядит окончательно запутавшимся, но потом в глазах мелькает что-то похожее на понимание. Он кивает.

— Не подведешь, — уверенно отвечает Эрен, медленно улыбаясь.

— И я буду с тобой до самого конца, — он прижимается лбом ко лбу Ривая.

Да, думает Ривай. Он будет с ним до самого конца.

***

 

Экспедиция заканчивается провалом. Снова.

Шиганшина похожа на ночной кошмар, месиво, хаос. Ривай сплевывает кровь и сжимает рукояти клинков так, что белеют пальцы.

Он слышит глухой удар и оглядывается.

Память об этом будет преследовать его: широко распахнутые невидящие зеленые глаза; каштановые волосы, слипшиеся от крови; безжалостно раздавленное горло.

Что-то в груди у него рвется, и он кричит, кричит, как животное, и крик разрывает глотку. Он бросается в полет без оглядки, не думая ни о чем, в ушах шумит кровь.

Эти титаны умрут от его руки.

Он вращается, рубит, рассекает, вертится, стиснув зубы, и клинки двигаются, ведомые жаждой крови. В его жилах не осталось ничего, кроме жажды, боль расцветает в сорванном горле, в порезах на лице и руках.

Эти титаны умрут.

Он падает с ратуши, и ближайший титан оборачивается к нему, скрывая от удара шею. Изо рта у него свисает тело Эрвина.

У Ривая темнеет в глазах.

Он поднимает клинок, замечает, что тот затупился, и вонзает его титану в глаз. Тварь визжит и роняет то, что осталось от Эрвина, на мостовую.

Ривай летит, изнывая от желания располосовать оставшимся клинком его шею, но титан разворачивается — неожиданно быстро.

Ривай поднимает глаза, и когда пасть титана смыкается над ним, опускается тьма.

Твою мать.

***

 

Ривай просыпается в своей постели, рядом лежит Эрен.

Кровь кипит у него в жилах.

Он должен все исправить. Он должен исправить свои ошибки, ему нельзя больше ошибаться. Нельзя подставляться под удар. Остается только быть лучше. Стараться изо всех сил.

Ривай поворачивается к Эрену; увидев знакомое спящее лицо, он смягчается. Эрен выглядит таким спокойным, таким юным, таким мирным.

Он помнит, как сверкали яркие зеленые глаза, помнит ломающийся от решимости голос:

— Я хочу уничтожить всех титанов!

Ривай помнит об этом и сжимает кулак.

Они больше не могут позволить себе ни одного провала. Должен быть какой-то способ. Может быть, петля разорвется — если это все еще сны? Он примет их за реальность, какую-то больную реальность, когда они одержат победу над титанами. Когда убьют всех до последнего.

Завтра они отправляются в экспедицию, и Ривай будет сражаться еще упорнее.

Он так и делает.

Но его пожирают еще как минимум семь раз, давят как минимум пять, ломают пополам дважды, один раз разрывают на части, и как минимум трижды он погибает от потери крови.

Может быть, он в аду. Может быть, он погиб, и это его наказание. Другого объяснения происходящему нет, думает Ривай.

Может быть, им нельзя знать о том, что скрывается в подвале. Может быть, человечеству не суждено победить титанов. Может быть, они обречены переживать это снова и снова.

Эрен смотрит на него заспанными любопытными глазами, и Ривай ненавидит себя за подобные мысли.

И все же необъяснимая боль въедается в его кости, и с каждым днем он просыпается, ощущая ее все глубже и глубже. Эта тяжесть преследует его, и он чувствует приступ тошноты. Словно ему хочется выблевать скопившуюся внутри тьму.

Ривай снова смотрит на Эрена. Они оба молчат. Эрен не спускает с него глаз, словно спрашивает о чем-то. Ривай моргает и видит его волосы, слипшиеся от крови, оторванную половину головы, выдавленный глаз, лицо, изуродованное настолько, что Ривай вздрагивает.

Он отводит глаза.

Стоит ли рассказывать Эрену?

Ему наверняка нужно кому-нибудь рассказать.

Но нет.

Мальчишке нельзя знать о том, как они снова и снова терпели неудачу.

Эрен садится и открывает было рот, но Ривай его перебивает.

— Как, по-твоему, пройдет экспедиция? — спрашивает он. Эрен вздергивает бровь, удивляясь, что Ривай вообще об этом спросил.

Еще слишком рано, но Риваю, честно говоря, плевать.

— Успешно, — наконец отвечает Эрен. Он честен, и пусть глаза его блестят от нежности, рот хмуро сжат в тонкую линию. Этот мальчишка — настоящий солдат, и Ривай никогда еще не испытывал такой гордости.

— Я верю в наших товарищей, — договаривает Эрен.

Вместо ответа Ривай целует его — крепко, в губы. Эрен приникает к нему, и Ривай держит в ладонях его лицо, касается пальцами подбородка, и щек, и скул.

Он покусывает его губы, посасывает язык.

Ривай приглаживает его мягкие растрепанные волосы, осторожно почесывает затылок, ведет пальцами по шее и плечам.

Он расстегивает рубашку Эрена и целует его грудь, горло, живот.

Сначала он раздевает Эрена, потом раздевается сам, целует его бедра и между ними, выдыхает, и Эрен едва слышно стонет.

Эрен запускает руки ему в волосы, повторяет его имя снова и снова. Ривай поднимается и смотрит в помутневшие глаза. Он хочет увидеть, как Эрен будет двигаться под ним, разрумянившийся и задыхающийся, требующий большего.

Ривай облизывает губы. Он рад, что успел раздеться, иначе сейчас ему было бы мучительно больно.

Эрен улыбается. В сумерках улыбка выглядит ласковой, но глаза у него горят, а губы хищно изогнуты. Он выглядит почти диким — на мгновение — а потом это проходит.

Он ведет пальцами по груди Ривая, а потом кивает, давая разрешение.

Ривай опускает руку и сжимает их члены. Эрен ловит воздух открытым ртом, задыхается, шепчет его имя. Ривай любит каждый произносимый им звук, любит его неприкрытую радость и жажду.

Бедра Эрена двигаются ему навстречу. Их движения беспорядочны, прерывисты, Эрен сжимает его бедра ногами. Ривай стонет, чувствуя, как их члены трутся друг о друга. Он хочет большего.

Сегодня он голоден, ему нужен Эрен, и он больше не может ждать.

Ривай целует его лоб, задыхается, когда Эрен сжимает в ладони его член; он не может сейчас его трахнуть, но какая разница, какая разница. У них будет время заняться сексом еще раз. Ривай целует его грудь, подбородок, уголок рта, и когда он кончает, то зовет Эрена по имени.

Эрен содрогается и сжимает плечи Ривая, кончая вслед за ним, бесшумно, не дыша. Солнечный свет заливает комнату, и раскрасневшееся лицо Эрена лучится так, что Ривай целует его снова и снова.

Они лежат, пытаясь отдышаться, и Ривай прижимает Эрена к постели, смотрит ему в глаза. Нет необходимости что-либо говорить, не сейчас.

Эрен улыбается, растрепанный и взъерошенный. Он целует Ривая, что-то бормочет, доброе утро, я не хочу вставать, еще немного.

Ривай хочет запомнить Эрена таким: счастливым и сияющим в солнечном свете, обнаженным и улыбающимся, с гладкой нетронутой кожей, теплыми руками, блестящими глазами. Он хочет запомнить его живым.

***

 

На следующий день они выезжают в Шиганшину, и Ривай хочет выполнить данное самому себе обещание — изменить ход событий, убедиться в успехе экспедиции, потому что Эрен верит в своих товарищей, а Ривай проживал случившееся уже слишком много раз.  
На этот раз надежда умирает быстро.

Что-то изменилось. Идет дождь, вода льется с неба сплошным потоком. Капли больно бьют по лицу, и Ривай раздраженно скрипит зубами.

Он натягивает на голову капюшон и сжимает рукояти клинков.

Грохот, с которым приближаются титаны, звучит еще громче обычного, и завидев их, Ривай готов поклясться, что экспедиция снова попала в окружение.

Изменилось и количество титанов. Их намного больше, а передвигаться по руинам города в такую отвратительную погоду нелегко.

Эрен трансформируется; яркая вспышка и громкий рев. На счету Ривая два первых трупа за сегодня, промокший плащ тянет его к земле.

Но Армин все так же спешит к подвалу, сжимая в кулаке ключ. Жан и Микаса стоят на страже, защищая развалины дома и Армина от нападения титанов.

Ривай отвлекается на девианта и восьмиметровую тварь, а потом летит прочь от падающих на землю тел, даже не оглядываясь.

Микаса занята тремя жутко ухмыляющимися титанами. Армин выглядывает из подвала, что-то прячет под плащом, кажется, это рюкзак.

Эрен рычит, и Ривай хочет помочь ему, но нет, нет, нужно придерживаться плана. Он приближается к Армину, убивая по пути двух титанов с неестественно огромными головами.

Армин выпускает зеленую дымовую шашку: все получилось.

Она гаснет под струями дождя, и Ривай передает сообщение устно, оно летит от рядового к рядовому и, наконец, достигает Эрвина, который сражается с тринадцатиметровым гигантом в паре улиц от них.

Титан падает на землю, и Эрвин кричит:

— Миссия выполнена! Отступаем!

Они отступают: по узким улочкам прямиком в открытое поле. Титаны преследуют их, но Армин в безопасности, рюкзак надежно прижат к груди.

Ривай смотрит, как Эрен сражается с двумя титанами, но мальчишке удается с ними справиться.

С неба, затянутого тучами, раздается раскат грома. Сверкает молния, кто-то кричит, и дождь беспощадно лупит по спинам и лицам, скрывая из вида горизонт.

В такую погоду врага не отличить от друга.

Ривай бросает лошадь и кромсает на части двух титанов, которые пытаются нарушить их строй. Эрен откусывает одному титану голову и выплевывает ее в другого.

Их снова уничтожают.

Ривай пытается помочь с зачисткой, но титанов слишком много, а он и так уже слишком сильно отстал. Он взлетает на плечо Эрена и дергает его за волосы.

— Нужно отступать, Эрен! — кричит он, и голос его едва слышен из-за грохота и шума дождя. Но Эрен, кажется, понимает и поворачивается к отряду.

Титан хватает его за ногу, но Эрен отшвыривает его одним пинком. Ривай убивает второго, который пытался подобраться к ним со спины, но тут его хватает третий.

Ривай разрубает его пальцы, оглядывается, прищурившись. Им нужно уходить.

Что-то бьет в спину, он уворачивается, чтобы не врезаться в дерево, и в последний момент ему это удается. Эрен подхватывает его и снова ставит себе на плечо; Ривая мутит, по виску стекает кровь.

Дождь не может ее смыть.

Эрен бежит в сторону штаб-квартиры, от его тяжелых шагов начинает болеть голова. Остальной отряд куда-то исчез, и Ривай думает, хорошо, может, хотя бы на этот раз погибли не все.

Но тут раздается еще один раскат грома, и молния освещает пустое поле. Вдалеке стоит Обезьяноподобный, на его жутких губах играет едва заметная улыбка.

Как и в прошлый раз, из ниоткуда, без предупреждения на Эрена и Ривая налетает свора титанов. Им приходится разделиться, и у Ривая начинает темнеть в глазах.

Он умирает первым. Напоследок он видит, как Эрена валят на землю, как его лицо расплющивает по траве, как титаны набрасываются на него всей стаей.

***

 

Проснувшись, Ривай едва сдерживает крик.

Снова этот чертов титан, думает он. Вот кто во всем виноват. Впервые Эрена нет рядом.

Ривай чувствует, как внутри едва заметно ворочается страх.

Он встает с кровати, одевается и выходит. Пытается найти Эрена, но того нет ни в подвале, ни в столовой, ни на кухне, ни в кабинете Ривая, ни в кабинете Эрвина, ни у Ханджи, ни на конюшне.

В конце концов Эрен выходит из душевой. Волосы у него влажные. Он удивляется, заметив Ривая.

Что, черт побери, происходит.

— Доброе утро, капрал, — здоровается Эрен. — Вы так крепко спали. Я не мог вас разбудить, у остальных тоже не получилось. Вы в порядке?

Ривай смотрит на него, не моргая.

— Да, в порядке, — отрешенно произносит он.

— Командир Эрвин просил напомнить, что через два часа совещание, — добавляет Эрен.

Его улыбка оглушает.

В голове у Ривая по-прежнему мутно.

***

 

На следующий день они выезжают в Шиганшину. Лошадь Ривая погибает, раздавленная девиантом, еще до того, как они входят в город. К тому моменту, как они добираются до развалин дома, Ханджи пожирают прямо у него на глазах.

Но хуже всего то, что Эрвин зовет его, и в его голубых глазах отчетливо видна тревога.

Ривай оставляет хаос битвы позади и подходит к дому Йегеров.

В подвале пусто.

У вселенной, должно быть, омерзительное чувство юмора.

Эрвин выглядит так, словно его вот-вот стошнит.

Микаса пролетает мимо смазанным пятном, убивая очередного титана. Ривай не может пошевелиться под измученным взглядом Эрвина, но чувствует непонятное возбуждение. У него подрагивают пальцы.

Армин пропал. Может быть, его сожрали.

Нога Эрвина вывернута под странным углом. Он стоит, прислонившись к упавшей перекладине, и хмурит брови.

В подвале ничего нет. Кто-то вынес оттуда все подчистую.

Им остается только отступить.

Эрвину это едва удается, но Ривай об этом не знает. На пути в штаб-квартиру его пожирает титан. Снова.

На этот раз Ривай встречает смерть с радостью.

***

 

Но ему приходится вернуться к жизни.

***

 

На следующий день они выезжают в Шиганшину.

В кои-то веки все идет по плану.

Ривай — настоящая машина для убийств, его клинки бьют точно в цель. Он слышит, как мимо проносятся рядовые, их движения отточены и выверены. Титаны погибают один за другим.

На этот раз жертв среди людей ничтожно мало.

Армин снова выбегает из подвала, запускает дымовую шашку, чтобы оповестить остальных, и Эрвин командует отступление. Все уходят, некоторые добивают титанов по пути, чтобы остаться в живых, и они скачут назад через просторное поле.

Ривай остается в живых.

Ханджи немедленно начинает изучать все, что нашел Армин, и они не покидают лабораторию. Остаются допоздна, из-под закрытой двери видно ровное мерцание свечей, и Риваю постоянно кажется, что он вот-вот проснется и увидит раззявленную пасть титана.

Ничего подобного не происходит.

В подвале у Эрена была спрятана сыворотка и дневники Гриши. Это та же сыворотка, которую Кенни отдал Риваю перед смертью, та же, которую выпили Род Рейс и Эрен в подвале церкви, та же сыворотка, которую они видели уже много, много раз. В дневниках записана настоящая история стен, королевской семьи, происхождения титанов.

Там нет ни слова про Обезьяноподобного.

Проходят месяцы панических исследований, месяцы ожидания. Наконец, становится очевидно: чтобы победить титанов, нужно вырезать все деревни оборотней. Без исключений.

Риваю кажется, что он провел всю жизнь, убивая людей.

Но это необходимо.

Они отправляются в новые экспедиции, путешествуя от деревни к деревне. Они вырезают жителей, всех до единого, и Ривай напоминает себе, что это титаны, что это чудовища.

Все они чудовища, все без исключения, даже Ривай (и Эрен, и Ханджи, и Эрвин, и все остальные), но это их последняя работа.

Принести победу человечеству. Выжить.

Выполнить обещание.

Некоторые тайны остаются тайнами. Райнер, Бертольд, Имир пропадают без вести. Обезьяноподобный практически растворяется в воздухе.

Человечество никогда еще не было так близко к победе.

Если это можно назвать победой человечества.

Все происходит с какой-то пугающей легкостью.

***

 

В тот день, когда они убивают последнего титана, Ханджи слепнет на один глаз. Конни потерял кисть, но ему нравится пугать людей, и он носит протез с крюком. Хистория все еще правит, и народ без ума от своей королевы. Эрвин и Ривай слишком стары.

Ривай уходит в отставку и живет у моря, потому что знает: там Эрен может к нему вернуться.

И его мальчик с зелеными глазами — теперь мужчина, такой широкоплечий и высокий, что для поцелуя ему приходится наклоняться — путешествует по местам, о которых только мечтал, в компании самых близких  
друзей. Стены разрушены, и королева Хистория поощряет переселенцев, поощряет исследования и все, что учит людей свободе.

Ривай становится все старше и молчаливей. Иногда ему снятся прошлые жизни, черно-красные от крови, блевотины и слез. Когда Эрен возвращается, с ним возвращается смех. Ривай целует его снова и снова и думает, что так, наверное, должен выглядеть рай.

Чтобы очутиться здесь, ему пришлось пройти через ад.

Эрен все еще любит его, всегда любил и всегда будет любить. Он возвращается с невероятными историями, подарками, счастливыми поцелуями и по ночам обнимает Ривая так, что тот забывает обо всех неудачах и ночных кошмарах.

Эрвин умирает первым. Все собираются вместе — в городе у моря — и вспоминают, празднуют, горюют.

Ривай рассказывает им нелепые анекдоты про Эрвина, говорит, что не боится, даже если призрак командира вернется с того света. Жан выглядит неловко, и Эрен смеется над ним, говорит, что с таким лицом только на толчке и сидеть. Ривай фыркает, уткнувшись в стакан с выпивкой.

Ривай знает, что скоро придет и его время, но он примирился со смертью. Он ждет смерти. Он счастлив, а еще он очень, очень устал.

Теплым весенним днем Эрен возвращается домой с какими-то новыми специями, и ужин получается несъедобным. Они ложатся в постель; Ривай закрывает глаза.

Он чувствует, что этот сон станет последним.

Смерть приходит безболезненно. Он умирает ночью. Пахнет свежими простынями. Он ощущает тепло Эрена, который спит рядом.

Все происходит тихо.

***

 

Ривай просыпается.

Он поворачивает голову и видит Эрена, свернувшегося рядом. Тот все еще мальчишка с гладкой кожей и круглыми щеками. Он так молод. Сегодня.

Ривай хохочет и не может остановиться.

Когда Эрен просыпается, недоумевающий и встревоженный, Ривай смотрит, как открываются его яркие красивые глаза, и понимает.

Они не вернутся из экспедиции живыми. Снова.

От этого ему становится еще смешнее.

***

 

На следующий день Ривай действует безрассудно. Остальным не удается скрыть беспокойство, и даже Эрвин смотрит неодобрительно. Но разве это имеет значение, если они обречены на провал? Время двигается только вспять. У них будет еще один шанс. И еще один. И еще.

Толпа титанов разбивает отряд еще до входа в Шиганшину. Эрен не трансформируется; вместо этого он берет в руки клинки и бросается в бой.

Вдалеке раздается грохот. На мгновение небо становится темным, и Ривай удивленно моргает.

А потом видит, как над ними нависает эта тварь.

Обезьяноподобный улыбается с оскорбительной нежностью и наступает на чью-то лошадь.

Ривай скрипит зубами и меняет курс. Единственный шанс прекратить все это — убить чудовище, думает он. Почему бы не попытаться? Разве от этого станет хуже?

Он оглядывается по сторонам и видит еще несколько солдат, которые следуют за ним. Похоже, все думают об одном.

Они прорубают себе путь сквозь толпы титанов, солдат становится все меньше: они убивают, их убивают тоже. Быть может, если получится напасть на эту волосатую тварь одновременно, они смогут ее отвлечь и нанести смертельный удар.

Они приближаются, и глаза Обезьяноподобного радостно поблескивают.

Он машет огромной рукой, и они разлетаются в разные стороны, собираются вокруг него снова, и тварь прикрывает шею ладонью. Кто-то рубит по пальцам наотмашь, но Обезьяноподобный уходит, неуклюже волоча ноги, и с легкостью разбрасывает атакующих.

Они преследуют чертову тварь, и Ривай удивляется тому, что Эрвин до сих пор не нашел их и не положил конец самоуправству. В любой другой день он бы никогда так не поступил, не рискнул бы заданием, но этот день нельзя назвать нормальным. И эта жизнь давно перестала быть нормальной.

Риваю плевать на подвал.

Обезьяноподобный подзывает новых титанов, и на какое-то время они слишком заняты уничтожением. Ривай кромсает двух девиантов и возвращается к преследованию. Солдата справа от него перекусывают пополам. Его крики продолжают звенеть у Ривая в ушах, но он только щурится.

Он убьет эту тварь, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни.

Даже если это будет стоить ему жизни раз и навсегда.

Обезьяноподобный бежит к Стене, в сторону Шиганшины. Совпадение ли это, думает Ривай. Мимо пролетает Эрен, но маневрировать становится все сложнее, деревья редеют.

Ривай двигается вперед, цепляясь крюками за титанов. Эрен следует за ним. На мгновение их взгляды встречаются, и Ривай видит в глазах Эрена только сосредоточенность и упорство.

Он кивает.

— Капрал, я клянусь, мы убьем эту тварь, — голос Эрена перекрывает шум ветра. — Мы убьем ее, спустимся в подвал, и все это закончится.

Все это закончится.

Интересно, думает Ривай, что Эрен имеет в виду, начинает ли он вспоминать бесконечные петли и повторы. Вряд ли, Эрен никогда об этом не заговаривал.

Об этом никто не заговаривал.

Даже Ривай.

Может быть, они все попали в петлю. Может быть… но нет.

Им просто нужно уничтожить Обезьяноподобного.

Тварь останавливается, как вкопанная, и поворачивается к ним лицом: высокая, пугающе худая.

— Люди так упрямы, правда? — говорит она. Голос звучит легко, певуче, но сотрясает воздух, словно ударная волна. Ривая мутит.

Он не знает, где находятся остатки Разведывательного корпуса, но их команда преследователей становится все меньше. Обезьяноподобный подзывает новых титанов, и у Ривая заканчиваются клинки.

Черт бы все это побрал.

Они сражаются, и Обезьяноподобный наблюдает за ними, не шевелясь. Он даже не пытается сбежать.

— Нужно загнать его в угол! — кричит Ривай. Остальные кивают.

Их всего десять человек, жалкое скудное количество, которого точно не хватит, чтобы убить эту тварь.

Но Ривай хочет нанести последний удар.

Постепенно они начинают уворачиваться от титанов вместо того, чтобы их убивать. Это не значит, что те дают им пройти, и к тому времени, как Ривай добирается до Обезьяноподобного, он замечает, что в живых остались только они с Эреном.

Странно, думает он, почему мальчишка не трансформируется.

С другой стороны, чем поможет трансформация? Обезьяноподобный намного больше Эрена, и Ривай сомневается, что у мальчишки получится его обезвредить. Он просто пойдет на корм титанам.

Губы Обезьяноподобного медленно изгибаются в ухмылке, и Ривай думает, что ничего уродливей не видел.

— Капрал! — окликает его Эрен. — Как будем действовать?

Ривай не знает.

Планы ему никогда не давались. Сейчас он думает, что нужно действовать методом проб и ошибок, но не хочет подводить Эрена. Когда им в последний раз удавалось так близко подобраться к этой твари?

— Обрубим пальцы и кисти. Потом руки. Он хорошо соображает и управляет остальными, так что будь осторожен, — говорит Ривай, а потом добавляет, стараясь не обращать внимания на укол вины. — И если думаешь, что трансформация поможет уничтожить его быстрее, выбор за тобой.

— Слушаюсь! — говорит Эрен, сверкая глазами. Если бы они не летели вперед, Ривай знает, что мальчишка отдал бы салют. Он кивает в ответ.

Они летят вперед.

— Вы так и не передумали? — спрашивает Обезьяноподобный, склонив голову к плечу. Он пытается отмахнуться от них обоих, но движения его неожиданно замедляются, и Риваю с Эреном удается избежать столкновения.

Он издевается? Или делает это с какой-то целью?

Ривай заходит с тыла и взмахивает клинками, пролетая мимо шеи, но Обезьяноподобный прикрывает ее ладонью. Он оборачивается, и Ривай матерится.

Выпустив крюки, он цепляется за чудовище и опускается на его плечо, хватаясь за грязные волосы.

Эрен рубит пальцы, но Обезьяноподобный только поднимает руку, и ему приходится уворачиваться, чтобы не оказаться раздавленным.

Ривай почти попадает в хватку гигантского кулака и бежит. За ним бросается еще один титан; Ривай убивает его одним ударом.

Оглянувшись, он видит, что Обезьяноподобный схватил Эрена. Тварь поднимает руку к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть добычу. Мальчишка сражается, оскалив зубы.

Тварь подносит руку ко рту.

Ривай пытается двигаться быстрее, чтобы добраться до шеи Обезьяноподобного, прежде чем Эрен трансформируется.

Слишком медленно.

Вспыхивает ослепительный свет, раздается грохот, и Эрен трансформируется. Когда рассеивается дым, Ривай видит, что Обезьяноподобный стоит чуть подальше, из руки его поднимается пар.

Мальчишка бросается на него, несмотря на то, что тварь выше, и врезается головой в огромную грудь.

Обезьяноподобный обхватывает Эрена длинными руками, и мальчишка рычит, кусая его за плечи. Обезьяноподобный морщится, а потом хватает Эрена за шею и заставляет поднять голову.

Эрен пытается освободиться, пинается, размахивает кулаками, но все бесполезно. Он старается дотянуться до шеи Обезьяноподобного, но та слишком далеко; он старается оторвать огромные руки, но те не поддаются.

Ривай бросается к шее, летит из последних сил. Обезьяноподобный следит за ним, и Ривай едва не вздрагивает, когда их взгляды пересекаются.

Как только он заносит клинки, тварь падает на землю. Ривай промахивается, выпускает тросы, но ему не за что зацепиться. Тварь падает, падает, и наконец земля содрогается под ее весом.

Эрен придавлен, тварь все еще держит его за шею. Сколько бы он ни дергался, как бы ни старался, ему не вырваться.

Огромные пальцы приближаются к шее Эрена, и Ривай знает, что тварь собирается его убить.

В последний момент Ривай запускает крючья в спину Обезьяноподобному и взлетает наверх. Он обнажает клинки, готовый вонзить их в шею этой твари.

Обезьяноподобный перекатывается в сторону, поднимая Эрена над собой. Ривай едва успевает остановить удар, чтобы не перерубить ему затылок, и падает на землю, тут же поднимаясь на ноги.

Руки Эрена свободны, и он бросается на Обезьяноподобного, чтобы перекусить ему шею, но тот швыряет его через голову, и Эрен падает в подлесок.

Земля содрогается.

Обезьяноподобный смотрит на Ривая как ни в чем не бывало, а потом уходит.

Ривай дергается было вперед, но на его пути нет деревьев для пространственного маневрирования. Вдалеке снова грохочет, и он знает, что скоро появится очередная стая титанов.

Он бежит к Эрену.

Ему удается добраться, не потратив весь газ и не умерев, но титаны следуют за ним по пятам. Он видит гигантское неподвижное тело Эрена, тот лежит, уткнувшись лицом в землю и не шевелится.

Ривай приближается, благодаря деревья за то, что есть куда вонзить крючья, и торопливо вырезает мальчишку из тела титана.

Поднимается облако пара, и Ривай ничего не видит, но выдержав жар, он вытаскивает Эрена наружу. Тот делает глубокий вдох, и Ривай так рад, что он в сознании.

— Я… — задыхается Эрен, но Ривай велит ему заткнуться и отволакивает в сторону.

— Нам нужно выбираться отсюда, — резко говорит он, поддерживая его за подмышки. Эрен кивает.

— Где остальные? — спрашивает он у Ривая. Земля содрогается от тяжелой поступи титанов, и Ривай пинает  
мальчишку по ногам, чтобы тот наконец начал шевелиться. Они забираются на деревья — недостаточно высокие, чтобы спасти их от титанов — и отступают по воздуху.

— Мертвы, — отвечает Ривай. — Понятия не имею, куда делся Эрвин.

И почему он позволил Риваю, Эрену и остальным уйти, не сказав ни слова.

С другой стороны, Ривай не должен был отправляться в самоволку. Но упустить такой шанс он тоже не мог.

— В Шиганшину? — предлагает Эрен.

— Черта с два мы туда доберемся в таком состоянии.

— Тогда… назад?

— Давай сначала проверим окрестности.

— Слушаюсь.

Они выходят из густого леса и тут же нарываются на стаю бесцельно шатающихся титанов. Ривай убивает ближайшего, Эрен следует за ним, но вдруг начинает опускаться.

Эрен падает.

— Черт, что такое, ну давай же, давай! — кричит он.

Баллоны с газом почти опустели, и ему удается замедлить падение, всадив крючья в спину какого-то титана.

Чудовище пытается схватить его, но Эрен отталкивается и обрубает ему пальцы. К ним бежит еще один титан, и Эрен убивает первого, перебираясь на голову следующему.

Ривай хочет попросить Эрена трансформироваться, но видит, как тот истощен. Истощен, паникует, и все равно сражается, но глаза у него тусклые и злые; он зол на себя за то, что так опрометчиво потратил газ.

На этот раз финал будет другим, думает Ривай. На этот раз.

Он оставляет затупившийся клинок в шее убитого титана, и тот падает на землю.

Оттолкнувшись от трупа, он летит к Эрену. Мальчишка отмахивается от надоедливых лап. Титан поднимает руки над головой, пытается стряхнуть его, но тот держится за волосы твари изо всех сил.

— Капрал! — кричит Эрен, заметив его. Он явно расстроен, брови тревожно нахмурились. — Простите меня, честное слово, мне так...

Клинки Ривая звенят, и он кромсает руки титана; тварь идет ему навстречу, но падает, потеряв равновесие, и Ривай подхватывает Эрена. Тот цепляется за его спину, и они едва не врезаются в землю.

— Держись крепче, идиот! — шипит Ривай.

Вместо того, чтобы продолжить схватку, они двигаются к деревьям. Так им никогда не добраться до Шиганшины.

Эрен держится. Он выше, и лететь с ним сложнее, Риваю приходится использовать больше газа, чтобы удержать их в воздухе.

Четырнадцатиметровое чудовище замахивается на них, не успевают они добраться до деревьев, и Ривай уходит в сторону, но расчет оказывается неверным; Эрен висит у него на спине. Он выпускает тросы, титан бьет по ним рукой, и они падают.

Эрен обнимает его, и они оказываются на земле; тело Эрена смягчает удар, и Ривай, тяжело вздохнув, поднимается, когда видит нависшего над ними титана.

У него остался всего один клинок; второй сломался при падении.

— Ривай, — зовет его Эрен. Ривай оглядывается; мальчишка улыбается, и в его глазах нет ни капли ярости.

— Я рад, что действительно буду с тобой до конца, — говорит он и смеется, звонко и беззаботно. Ривай не может поверить, что мальчишка способен на это в такой момент.

— Это еще не конец, Эрен, — отвечает он.

Снова раздается грохот. И снова. Интуиция подсказывает Риваю, что толпа их заметила. Пар поднимается над спиной Эрена, над его руками и ногами. По лбу течет кровь, подсыхая с каждой секундой.

— Нет, еще не конец, — едва слышно произносит Эрен. Он протягивает руку, и Ривай помогает ему подняться. Мальчишка морщится.

Подняв голову, Ривай видит, как к ним тянется титан с чересчур широко расставленными глазами. Его огромные собратья тоже наклоняются вслед за ним, дерутся за добычу, и им некуда бежать.

Они с Эреном пытаются прорубить себе путь на свободу, но все бесполезно; титанов слишком много, времени слишком мало.

Ривай ждет, что Эрен скажет что-нибудь, потому что надежды уже не осталось даже у него, человека, который провел не одну жизнь, обманывая себя.

Эрен молчит.

Когда Ривая сбивают с ног и раздается хруст, он кричит, открывает глаза и видит, как по лицу Эрена стекают слезы.

— Не реви, — по привычке говорит Ривай и тут же понимает, как глупо это звучит.

— До встречи, капрал, — говорит ему Эрен.

Он понимает смысл сказанного лишь перед тем, как потерять сознание в пасти титана.

***

 

Ривай просыпается словно от толчка.

Он поворачивается на бок, трет глаза рукой, с трудом разглядывая в темноте лежащего рядом человека.

Вставать еще рано, но Эрен смотрит на него, лежа спиной к стене. Блестящие глаза спросонья полузакрыты.

Он зевает.

— Доброе утро, — наконец, говорит Эрен, и голос его звучит так низко, что Ривай почти не слышит сказанное. Потом Эрен улыбается, щурит глаза, и Ривай тихо выдыхает.

— Так ты в состоянии проснуться вовремя, — бормочет он.

Эрен морщит нос.

— Я не в первый раз… — лениво протестует мальчишка. В комнате темно и тихо, никто не хочет нарушать нечаянный мир.

В конце концов, завтра они выезжают в Шиганшину, чтобы узнать тайну, сокрытую в подвале дома Эрена. И может быть, они вернутся живыми, и экспедиция будет успешной; тогда Эрен продолжит тренировки, чтобы заткнуть дыру в стене Мария.

Ривай протягивает руку и касается щеки Эрена, тот закрывает глаза и подается навстречу.

Риваю кажется, что он о чем-то забыл. О чем-то важном.

— Можно мы еще немного побудем здесь? — спрашивает Эрен.

Ривай вздыхает и убирает руку.

— Не ленись. Нужно вставать.

Эрен стонет, но все равно идет вслед за ним.

Когда солнечный свет наконец заливает комнату, Ривай позволяет себе мгновение, чтобы просто взглянуть на Эрена, на то, как он выглядит в золотистом сиянии. Он похож на старые религиозные картины, и если бы мальчишка удосужился почистить зубы, Ривай бы его поцеловал.

Вместо этого он проводит рукой по его спине, и Эрен задорно улыбается в ответ.

Они молчат, и Ривай думает над вопросом, который только что возник у него в голове и отказывается уходить.

— Эрен, — начинает он. — Как, по-твоему, пройдет экспедиция?

Эрен сосредоточенно смотрит на него, распахнув глаза. Потом моргает и улыбается, отвечая без малейших сомнений.

— Успешно. Я верю в наших товарищей. И верю в вас, капрал. Я верю в себя.

Ривай выдыхает. Конечно.

— Хорошо, — негромко говорит он, и думает, достаточно ли веры, чтобы спасти их на этот раз.

В любом случае выбора у него нет.

— В душ, — говорит Ривай и подталкивает Эрена в сторону. — Завтра у нас экспедиция.

Эрен что-то невнятно бурчит, и Ривай почти срывается, но потом ему снова кажется, словно он о чем-то забыл, и это ощущение накатывает с такой силой, что его мутит.

А потом все проходит, Эрена нет, в его сознании пусто, как никогда, и Ривай идет в ванную, потому что нелепо стоять посреди комнаты, о чем он вообще думает?

Ему нужно смыть с себя эту внезапную усталость, вот о чем он думает. Когда он успел так вымотаться? Неужели он на самом деле стареет?

Ривай вздыхает и идет в ванную.

Мысль о грядущей экспедиции порождает страх.

И он не знает почему.


End file.
